Forgettable
by INeverKnewLoveHurts
Summary: Sending Loki to the hand of Thanos for 15 years, took a toll on Loki, with a plan in mind Loki finally escape Thanos 2 years later and open a portal above the Avengers using up all his magic. Tony saved him, but at what cost? Loki loses his memories . When Steve find out about and was skeptical at first thinking Loki was faking. But you never know when it best if you just forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **

**Hey everybody, here the new story I promise you! I hope you like it and I would like to thank my beta for this story My2BrownEyes, thank for helping me ! I hope you guys like it and please read and review. ↖(^▽^)↗ seriously review. Lol! Here we go! **

** Chapter One **

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about..." Loki drawled disinterested, with a mock salute to Odin.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death!" Odin yelled, pointing his finger at Loki.

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God, just like you." Loki replied, glaring at Odin.

"We are not gods! We're born, we live, we die, just as humans do." Odin shot back.

"I did this for you! " Loki shouted, fuming.

"And all this because Loki desires a throne." Odin said, with a wave of his hand.

"It is my birthright!" Loki said with a bitter tone.

"Your birthright was to die as a child! Cast out on a frozen rock! If I hadn't taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me." Odin yelled.

"Father! " Thor shouted, perplexed.

"Loki" The All Father began, looking down at Loki. "You'll spend 15 years in the hands of The Chitauri for your punishment, after the 15 years.."

"Father! " Thor shouted enraged, he knew that Loki was controlled by The Chitauri, he saw the video from the file in the Man of Iron's computer, but to give him to The Chitauri for something he has no control of, is too far. "I understand what Loki did was wrong, but he was under control of The Chitauri!"

Loki looked at his mother, Frigga and saw in her eyes that she believed that he was under control, but there was nothing she can do to save him, even if she tried.

"Thor, I know you still see good in your brother, but he is a liesmith. He is Loki the silvertongue." Odin cautioned, looking from Loki to Thor. "My words is law, Thor, what I say goes, and by that this is Loki's punishment. "

"Very well, Father. " Thor replied, with a blank look on his face, but his eyes are full of sadness for what his brother is about to endure.

"So once again I'm used as a bargaining chip to stop your war again." Loki sneered, eyes flashing with anger.

"Brother."

"Oh quiet, Thor, I'm not your brother. I never was," Loki interrupted, turning his glare to Thor. "And I never was his son, I was just a war bargain to him..."

"Silent! " Odin's shout echoed throughout the room. "Loki you will accept this punishment, you've no choice but to."

Loki never felt more enraged than he did right then when two Asgardian guards came towards him to take him away to the Chitauri, the very enemy he feared of going back to. As the Asgardian guard pulled on the chain to his handcuffs that keep his power at bay, they started toward the Bifrost Bridge, Thor following after them, sneaking glance at his brother. "Thor if you have something to say then say it. " Loki snarled, without turning around.

"Loki.. I " Thor didn't know what to say; everything was happening too fast. "I always thought we'd be together.. "

"It's ok. " Loki chimed in, the emotions finally showing on his face, he was frightened, his hands were quaking, as he tried to will it to stop. He never been so vulnerable in his life. "I know what you're trying to say."

Loki knew that Thor thought they were going to be together forever, that none of this would ever happen, but he thought wrong. Loki always loved his brother, even if he covered it up saying he didn't and not showing It. As they finally neared the Biforst, Thor told Heimdall to open the Bifrost to let The Chitauri pass to take Loki. Ss soon as the Bifrost opened, Thor wanted to hug his brother but knew Loki would get mad so he just stood and watch as the Asgardian guards hand Loki over to the Chitauri.

Loki put on a blank face as the Chitauri took him away from the place that turned him into what he was. Walking through the Bifrost, Loki held his head high and breathed.

"Goodbye Brother."

•_•

Thor didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the now empty spot where Loki once stood until Heimdall asked him if wanted to travel to Midgard to tell the Avengers about Loki's punishment. Thor nodded his head. Heimdall opened the Bifrost to Midgard. Thor walk through the Bifrost and landed on Stark Tower.

He went inside the elevator and pressed the down buttons to Tony's floor. While waiting he stared down in thought. Once there the elevator door opened and Thor looked up to see the other Avengers already there. Sitting himself on the couch next to Steve, he suggested that no one interrupt him until he finished telling them Loki's punishment. Everyone nodded in agreement. "My brother's punishment is something I don't approve of.. " Thor started.

"He deserves it, after what he did. " Tony interrupt, Clint nodding in agreement.

"Man of Iron!" Thor shouted, standing up in anger. "Do not speak of something you know nothing of yet."

Tony shrugged his shoulder like he didn't really care, that was the last straw for Thor, and with a roar he sprinted towards Tony and punched him in his face.

Tony flew across the room from the punch and groaned as he landed. Tony sat up and rubbed his jaw, groaning when he saw blood. "Fuck, Thor! What the heck?" Tony growled, glowering at Thor in annoyance. "Was that fucking necessary?"

Steve stood up and stepped in front of Thor when he made a move towards Tony. "Let's all calm down, and just listen to what Loki's punishment is. Thor, sit down." Steve demanded, eager to get this over with. "Tony if you have something bad to say about Loki keep it to yourself. "

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get punched in the freaking mouth." Tony murmured, wincing as he spoke "Whatever I'll be quiet if it makes Point-Break feel better."

Thor growled from where he was. Steve sighed as he walked over to Tony and helped him up. "As I was saying Father decided that my brother's punishment is to be in the hands of the Chitauri for 15 years." Thor grumbled, running his finger through his hair. "I begged for the All Father to give him a different punishment, because he was controlled by the Chitauri."

"Why didn't he believe you? " Bruce commented, leaning forward curious.

"Because Loki is a Liesmith, Loki the Silvertongue, that was his excuse. He refused to believe that Loki was not in control." Thor explained, looking at Bruce.

"Even if he was under mind control." Clint hissed, defensive. "It doesn't change my mind about him."

"You didn't see his face. He looked so frightened; his hands were shaking You don't understand because you weren't there." Thor whispered, in despair, palming his face. "How I wish I could've gone against my father's order and saved Loki from the punishment, but I.. "

Steve watched as Thor choked on his words. Steve has already forgiven Loki, because he wasn't in his right mind. That's how he is. He can forgive but can't forget. Seeing Thor like this, showing his weakness, reminded him how he was before the serum, weak, unable to protect anybody, and he was always bullied because of his short physique. Now that was how Loki would be - weak and defenseless.

Everyone was silent after what Thor said; they didn't know what to say without angering the God any further. "Is there anything we can do? " Natasha finally spoke through the silence.

"No." Thor whispered, eyes fixated on the floor. "For we are too late."

"Hey, Point-Break, would It be ok if you could get me the pair of handcuffs that shut off Loki powers.? Tony asked, smirking at Thor. Steve and Natasha sighed, as Thor growled at Tony.

Once Tony asked for something he wouldn't stop asking until he got it, so Thor had no choice but to get it for him. "I'll get It for you Man of Iron." Thor stated, staring at Tony. "I've got to get back to Asgard. I'll be back with the handcuffs you asked for. " With that said, Thor got up and started walking towards the elevator to take to the roof, nodding his good-byes to the other Avengers.

"Yeah yeah bye." Tony muttered, already telling Jarvis to start up the lab for the handcuffs. Thor growled, without turning around and kept walking towards the elevator, pushing the up button hard. "Hey! You break, you buy!" Tony yelled as Thor walked into the elevator after It opened. "And that's not a pretty look on your face!" Tony laughed at Thor's irritated look before the elevator door closed and Thor disappeared. Everyone looked at Tony in annoyance. "What?" Tony questioned, seeing everybody staring at him. "Oh come on. It's funny."

"Must I remind you that he is a God and you are just a human in a suit." Bruce advised, shaking his head. "He could easily kill you."

"And then you would Hulk out and avenge little old me." Tony answered back, smirking at Bruce.

"Yeah if Hulk wanted to." Bruce said, laughing. Everyone started laughing, immediately forgetting about Loki.

(⊙o⊙)

2 years later.

Loki lay quietly on his side on the cold concrete floor. His life was now pain, cold, and humiliation. He often wished he could revert to his Jotun form for more than one reason, but for now, he would have appreciated its resistance to the cold. He had, long ago, become accustomed to the dark, relying on the blue glow of the room window. Oh how he wished his punishment was to have his mouth sewn shut for nine years again then to be here.

The only comfort he was able to find was from thoughts of his brother and his mother Frigga. The only reason they comforted him was because they were the only one who believed when he said that he was controlled against his will, and for that Loki was grateful to have Thor as a brother and Frigga as a mother.

The torture took place every two days, giving him one day to heal and eat the garbage they called food. Then it was pain all over again. How long have I been here? he wondered. It felt almost like decades, but he suspected it had only been a few years. A few agonizing years of the most unbearable kind of torture.

His back hurt from the whips and the cuts they put there, his chest and his arms burned from the hot iron they pressed into his skin marking him as theirs. But the worse of it was... Thanos the way he looked at him like he was a prize meant to be broken,and the smirk that he show when he is tortured. Every torture Loki can see Thanos never doing anything, but leer at him with those hungry red eyes, and that sadistic smirk.

_"How will I survive this? I've been through worse but this is so much worse than sewing my life for nine years " _Loki thought, breathing deeply._ "But not as much worse when Odin killed my childrens. "_

There were days that Loki wish that Thanos was never there when he is torture because it brought back memories of the last time he was in the hand of Thanos. He didn't want to remember it, he felt so disgusted with himself and ashamed that he let his emotion show, that he showed them his weak side. The guards are the same except , when they torture they use that time to also touch him in a way he never want to be touch . He felt fear when he thought that they were going to rape him, but they didn't and for that Loki was relieved.

He blamed Odin for this, for this pain, this torture, this punishment. Oh how he wished he could go back to when Odin was still in his deep sleep. He could've had his father kill Odin before he killed his father; it would have been like killing two birds with one stone.

I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here was the only thing that ran through Loki's mind every single day.

I don't want to be here.

Loki had a plan, it was a foolish plan but it was the only thing he could come up with, he just waiting for the right time to set things in motion. The handcuffs that the Chitauri locked on him had weakened, and Loki could feel some of his power coming back, yes enough to use it to escape this dreadful place.

BAM!

Loki jumped as his cage door slid open and finally the moment couldn't come any sooner. "This is it." Loki thought as two Chitauri guards came inside to grab him. "Now!" Loki slipped out of the guards' grip and used a little of his magic to break the seal on the handcuffs and spin to attack the guards.

So you think you can escape?" The Chitauri hissed,reaching forward to punch Loki, but Loki dodged his punch and aimed a kick to the Chitauri's stomach, turning his back to the other guard. Watching as the Chitauri guard fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, Loki turned around to the other guard but was struck in the head by him.

Loki fell to the ground dizzy but still conscious, getting up unsteadily. Loki did a wordless spell that made both of the guards paralyzed. Loki then transported himself to the only place he could think of - Stark tower. Feeling himself falling Loki looked down to see that he was in the sky above the tower. His magic ran out and could only transport him above but not on the roof.

Loki's vision was going black from the hit he took to the head. He tried to stay away, but he couldn't and finally closed his eyes unconscious, but not without a final thought.

"I'm free."

╮(╯_╰)╭

Midgard

Tony couldn't hide his glee when he finished the final piece to the handcuffs; it was a good thing that he got all the information about them before Thor had came back to take it back to Asgard.

Tony wanted to test it out, but had no way since Loki was with the Chitauri as his punishment.

"Sir." Tony's A.I, Jarvis called out.

"What is it Jarvis? " Tony asked, putting away the handcuffs.

"Sir, Loki's magic signature is above your tower. He appears to be unconscious and falling." Jarvis informed Tony.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tony drawled, rolling his eyes. Like he was going to save Loki from falling to his death. Everybody would probably be happy with the God dead anyway.

"Sir, at the rate Loki is traveling with the force shield around him, he will create a hole that is 39 meters wide, potentially killing,15 people, not to mention that Loki will surely die himself. Can you live with that on your conscience?" Jarvis responded.

"Shit! Jarvis." Tony yelled at his A.I, scowling. "I'm going to run to the roof; send the suit as soon as I'm up there and call Bruce and tell him to meet me in my room."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

"And also tell him to bring a first aid kit." Tony added. Tony grabbed the handcuffs and stuffed it in his pant pocket, as he left the lab to go to the rooftop. Tony saw his suit coming towards him and waited until it got closer to put it on. As soon as he did he told Jarvis to locate Loki and how far away was he from him.

"Sir, he is gaining speed; you are 2 miles away. If you go 198 mph you will be able to catch up with him." Jarvis explained.

Tony nodded his head even though Jarvis couldn't see it and headed towards Loki's direction. As he got close enough he could see a crowd of people pointing and looking at Loki. Tony grabbed Loki as soon as he caught up with him and started heading back towards his tower. Landing on the roof Tony took off his suit and told Jarvis to send it back to the lab. Tony took the stairs down to his floor and saw Bruce waiting for him with a first a kit. He nodded his head towards the bedroom to tell Bruce to follow him.

"What happened? " Bruce said, closing the bedroom door and watching as Tony lay Loki on his bed.

"Don't know. Jarvis alerted me of Loki's magic signature and guilt tripped me into saving him." Tony shrugged, looking down at Loki. "Hey can you give him a check up?"

"I will, but what about his magic?" Bruce asked nervously, he didn't want to Hulk out, but being by Loki made him want to.

"Oh yeah!" Tony exclaimed, reaching inside his pocket to get the pair of handcuffs. "We just put this on him. I'm not sure it'll work, but hey I'm Tony Stark, world-wide genius. Everything I make works."

Tony put the handcuffs on Loki and stepped back to let Bruce do his work.

"Everything, except your relationship." Bruce muttered, rolling his eyes, as he checked Loki. "He have multiple cuts on his chest. He seems to be suffering from a concussion." Tony winced as Bruce called out all of injuries Loki had.

Tony touched the arc reactor and remembered when he was critically wounded by one of his own missiles; when he was captured and imprisoned in a cave by the terrorist group the Ten Rings, and Yinsen, who saved him by building an electromagnet to keep the shrapnel shell shards that wounded him from reaching his heart and killing him.

"Tony!"

Tony snapped out of his daze and looked at Bruce, to see a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok? " Bruce asked, as he went back to cleaning Loki injuries. "And I need you to help me turn him over."

"Yeah." Tony answered, dazed. "I'm ok." Tony and Bruce turned Loki over to see the same injuries on his back. Tony knew that what Loki did was wrong, but he felt sorry for what Loki went through. He didn't deserve this.

Bruce cleaned Loki's back and then asked Tony to hold Loki's upper body up so he could bandag it. "Ok, the cuts on his body will heal, but they will scar." Bruce explained, packing his kit. "Since he is a God, his concussion will heal in probably an hour. To my calculation he should wake up in 5 hours or less."

"Thanks, Bruce." Tony said, as he lay Loki back down."So..."

"Sir, Steve Roger is here and asking for you. Should I tell him to wait for you in the living room or remain where he is?" Jarvis interrupted.

"Just tell him to come where we are; he's going to find out anyway." Bruce commented.

"You heard the man, Jarvis." Tony said, sitting in the chair by the window.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis answered.

(⊙o⊙)

Steve didn't know why, but when got to the Avenger tower and rode the elevator to Tony Stark's floor, he knew something was wrong. It was silent, and Tony Stark is never a silent person. "Jarvis, where's Tony?" Steve asked, looking around.

"Good Afternoon, Steve. said to meet him in his bedroom." Jarvis answered.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Steve asked, worried.

"No, Sir, he said he'd tell you when you got there," Jarvis responded.

"Okay." Steve said, frowning, as he went past the kitchen and down the hallway until he was at a door. Opening the door he stood there shocked when he saw Loki lying in the bedroom unconscious. Steve looked at Tony waiting for an explanation.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Bruce, Spangles. " Tony informed him, rolling his eyes. "Jarvis alerted me of Loki's magic signature and guilt tripped me into saving him."

"Why didn't you contact S.H.I.E.L.D and Thor or me? " Steve argued, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

"Because I wanted to see what was wrong with him." Tony shot back, getting annoyed. "Besides he's handcuffed, and there is no way he can escape or use his powers when he wakes up."

"Tony those are regular handcuffs, and he is a God." Steve remarked, palming his face.

"For your information the handcuffs were made by yours truly." Tony advised, standing up doing a mock bowing towards Steve. "Thank you, thank.. "

"Tony, be serious for once." Bruce muttered, shaking his head.

"I was until Mr. I-got-a-stick-up-my-ass started talking about my technology." Tony pointed out, smirking at the Captain. "As I was saying this baby is the copy of the Asgardian handcuffs they use to block people's magic. Thor let me borrow them to get information so I could create one, and bam here it is."

Steve sighed and rubbed his temples; he could feel a headache coming. "Bruce, do you agree that we should wait for Loki to wake up before taking him to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yes." Bruce agreed. "I need to check his injuries when he wakes up to make sure they are healed."

"Well there you go, Spangles, he agrees we shouldn't tell them. Now we have to wait 5 hours or less for Loki to wake up." Tony clapped and grinned at Bruce. "Now who's hungry 'cause I'm starving!"

"Why is it every time we are in a situation you want to eat?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm hungry, does there have to be any other reason to eat?" Tony murmured, as he grabbed Steve and Bruce's shoulder and forced them out of the room, closing the door the locking it. "Jarvis, alert me when Loki wakes up, call the nearest pizza place and place an order for three pepperoni and one cheese pizzas." Tony ordered, as he led Bruce and Steve to kitchen telling them to take a seat.

"Yes Sir. " Jarvis answered. "The delivery will be here in 45 minutes. "

"OK thanks, Jarvis." Tony said, as everybody sat at the kitchen table.

"So why are you here, Spangles?" Tony asked, curious. "Did Fury send you?"

"Yes, Fury has a mission for us; the meeting is tomorrow to discuss the plan." Steve informed Tony and Bruce. "The Hydra are making a nuclear missile, the target is unknown, but it seems that Victor Von Doom is working with them on it."

"So we have to disable the missile? And where is the missile's location?" Tony asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Yes you and Bruce will disable the missile, while Clint, Natasha and I will watch your backs." Steve inquired, nodding his head.

"Sir, your pizza is here, he is coming up the elevator." Jarvis' voice rang out in the middle of their conversation. Tony got up and met the pizza guy at the elevator.

"22.94." The pizza guy said, holding out the boxes of pizzas.

Tony handed the guy the cash and took the pizza boxes, telling the guy to keep the extra cash as a tip. Walking back into the kitchen, Tony saw that Bruce already got the plates out, as he set the pizza boxes on the table, and opened them.

"Ah the sweet smell of pizza." Tony moaned, as he grabbed four slices of pepperoni. "Heart attack here I come. " Bruce and Steve rolled their eyes at Tony and reached for some pizza too.

"Hey do y'all want to watch a movie?" Tony mumbled, mouth full of food. "I don't really want to talk about the mission. We can save that for the meeting."

"Sure, why not. " Bruce sighed, picking up his plate and heading towards the den with Steve and Tony following after him.

As everyone sat in their designated seats, Tony suggested they watch GhostBusters seeing that Steve had never seen it before. As the movie started, they all relaxed and started eating.

^O^

_"You think they will welcome you with open arms?" _Thanos voice said through Loki's mind_. "You are greatly mistaken; you can't escape me, I will always find you Loki, even in death." Loki woke up, screaming. _

"Sir, Loki is awake." Jarvis said, as Loki's scream rang through the tower.

Tony, Bruce, and Steve ran out of the den to the hallway. Tony unlocked the door and open it; they ran inside to see Loki cowering in the corner of the bedroom with his head between his knees.

"Umm..hey Loki, it's ok. " Tony said softly, trying to calm Loki down. "You're safe here." Bruce and Steve just stared silently behind him.

"Who are you? " Loki questioned, shakily, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh shit. " Tony murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn't know what to say. He has to say he did not see this coming; he totally did not see this coming.

"I think my ears are clogged up, 'cause I didn't just hear Loki say who are you?" Tony asked Steve and Bruce, shaking his head.

"You heard right." Bruce answered, as he walked towards Loki only to have Loki squeeze himself into the corner more to get away from him.

Tony sighed and shook his head; he didn't think this would happen when Loki woke up. He thought the God was going to attack them not lose his memories. "I'll try to get him out of the corner, you figure out what we should do now that he lost his memories." Tony told Bruce not waiting for Bruce to answer as he walked towards Loki, trying to coax Loki out of the corner. "Hey, my name is Tony Stark, billionaire, world's most awesome gen.."

"Tony he doesn't really need to know all that." Steve interrupted as he came towards them.

Tony rolled his eyes as he watched Loki move towards him warily until he was at arms length." This right is Steve Rogers aka Captain America, and this is Bruce Banner aka The Hulk. Youdon't want to make him angry." Tony introduced, laughing, as he pointed from Steve to Bruce.

Bruce shook his head while smiling and saying hello to Loki.

Loki could feel a peaceful aura around the blond and the one with the beard. He felt himself calm down enough to stop shaking.

"My name is..my name is.." Loki looked confused, what was his name. "My name is Lo... "

"Loki." Steve whispered, sitting down in front of Loki. "Your name is Loki."

"You know me?" Loki asked with a tilt of his head, curiously, looking from Tony to Steve. "Can you tell me more about myself?"

"Don't tell him everything." Tony whispered to Steve, smiling at Loki. "He may not take it well if we say he murdered a lot of people and tried to kill us."

"Don't you think I know that?" Steve sighed annoyed and glaring at Tony.

"I'm just saying, you always like to be too honest sometimes." Tony murmured, shrugging his shoulder and turning back to Loki. "Anyway, Loki, you are a worker for my company, you have no family, and mostly you passed out and hit your head."

"Tony!" Steve yelled, and from the corner of his eyes he could see Loki flinch. He apologized and stood up grabbing Tony by his arm and dragging him outside the room. "Are you serious? You just lied to him."

"What?" Tony said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes. "It not like he's going to notice, and this way we make sure Thor and the others don't find out about him."

"When Loki gets his memories back, he going to be mad that you lied about this." Steve argued, glaring at Tony. "You're acting like he's not going to get it back."

"Look Spangles, you don't know how long it will take. It could probably take days, months, or even years." Tony fired back, shaking his head. "Besides I'm sure Loki will understand that we did this for his own good."

"He's more like the kill first, question later type of person." Bruce said from behind them. "Listen it's getting late; we can talk about this in the morning. For now let's rest. "

"Fine." Both Steve and Tony replied.

"So where is he sleeping?" Tony asked, watching Loki from the hallway, who was staring into space.

"He's sleeping in your room, since he's probably comfortable in there already." Steve points out, answering Tony question.

"Steve can stay with you since Loki is taking a liking to you both." Bruce said, looking from Steve to Tony. "Or we can just ask Loki were he wants to sleep?"

"Fine." Tony sighed, walking back into the room. Tony smiled when Loki looked up at him with those green eyes. "Hey we have to rest for the night. Where do you want to sleep?"

"Can I sleep here?" Loki asked, staring at Tony.

"Sure." Tony replied and helped Loki up off the floor, guiding him to the bed.

"Can you sleep with me?" Loki asked, scared. He didn't want the voice to come in his dreams again; he also didn't want to sleep alone. "Steve too?"

Tony's eyes go wide at the question. He looks at Steve and Bruce to find the same expression on Steve, but Bruce has a thoughtful look. "Ummm.. "

"You don't have to, if to don't want to." Loki muttered, sadly, as he got under the covers. "Just forget I said anything."

"No, we'll lie with you right Steve?" Tony replied, eyes begging Steve to say yes. "Right?"

"Yes, we will sleep with you Loki." Steve agreed, glaring at Tony.

"Well, I'm out, goodnight." Bruce yawned, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Tony lay on the right side and Steve on the left side of Loki. They both lay on their side facing Loki, who smiled at them, before closing his eyes.

"Jarvis, light outs." Tony ordered, closing his eyes.

"Certainly, sir." Jarvis replied as the light shut off.

"Do you think we should take off the cuffs?" Tony whispered over Loki's head to Steve. "I mean, he forgot, you know, so he probably doesn't know how to use his magic."

Steve thought about it for a minute. Even if Loki did forget his memories, Steve still was wary of him. "Tony, can you try to take the chain off and instead of handcuffs, make it a bracelet that way he won't be uncomfortable, and his magic will still be sealed away?"

"Not a bad idea, Spangles." Tony yawned sleepily, his eyes closing on their own. He let the darkness take over him.

Steve rolled his eyes when he heard Tony snore and he too closed his eyes, after making sure Loki wasn't having another nightmare.

Not aware of the Darkness that was coming.

Steve woke up with a grunt because of the slight pressure on his ribs, the kind of pressure that comes from someone's embrace. It was nice, and for a second Steve felt at peace. Then he realized who he was in bed with.

Loki was lying on his chest with his hand on Tony's chest, Steve gently moved Loki off of him and got out of the bed, stretching.

Steve look at the clock to see what time it was, and it was 9:35a.m. They had 2 hours before the meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D began.

Steve went to the bathroom, in search of an extra toothbrush and found them in a cabinet under the sink. Teeth brushed, he walked back into the room, and saw that Tony and Loki were awake. "Good morning." Steve smiled at the cat-like way Loki stretched.

"Morning, Steve." Loki piped up, smiling shyly.

"Ugh, it's too early. " Tony groaned, getting out of bed; he hated getting up so early in the morning. How he wish it could be night time all day. "Come on, Loki, you need to brush your teeth and get dressed."

Loki got up and followed Tony to the bathroom, where Tony showed him how to use the toothbrush and went to get him a change of clothes, as he brushed his teeth. Tony came back and handed Loki the clothes. Then he brushed his own teeth.

"I'm going to my floor to get dressed, I'll be back to make breakfast." Steve said standing in the doorway. "What do want to eat?"

"I'll eat anything you make, you know that, Spangles." Tony said as he and Loki finished brushing their teeth. "But make some coffee for me."

Tony saw Steve nod and leave; he turned to Loki who was having a hard time keeping the pants on. "Loks, let's get you a belt." Tony said laughing. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a belt and helped Loki put it on. Tony went to his nightstand and pulled out a pair of pliers, walked back to Loki and told him to hold out his hands. "I'm going to break the chain off and you can wear these like bracelets."

Tony broke off the chain, but let the hackles remain on Loki arms. Loki looked confused, but decided not the question it.

"Sir, Miss Potts want me to tell you, that she sending her assistant in her place since she busy, and Steve told me to also tell you she is coming up the elevator." Jarvis' voice boomed throughout the room.

"Shit...shit." Tony moaned. He was so dead if anybody saw Loki. Tony would kill Steve for making him handle Pepper.'s assistant "That asshole."

"Shit." Loki said, repeating what Tony just said. "That asshole."

"Noooo don't say that. Those are bad words." Tony laughed, shaking his head. "Nevermind, just don't say it in front of Steve OK?"

Tony saw that Loki understood and smiled, but the smile disappeared when he heard Sarah call out his name. Looking from Loki to the door, Tony told Loki to stay in the room while he talked to Pepper's assistant.

Tony left the room after making sure Loki stayed put and closed the door. He went to the kitchen to see the assistant making some coffee.

"Hey, I'm Tony Stark, and I see that you are making yourself comfortable." Tony drawled, with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here? Did Pepper forget something?"

"Oh! Hi my name is Sarah Walker, Pepper's new assistant." Sarah said, blushing when she saw Tony Stark. "Miss Potts wanted me to give this envelope, telling you about the company next meeting."

"Thanks, Sarah." Tony replied, taking the envelope. Hearing the elevator he looked up to see Steve walk in and sighed with relief. "You might as well stay to get breakfast, Steve this is Sarah Walker, she Pepper's new assistant. "

"Hi, how are you this morning?" Steve greeted as he went to the refrigerator and started picking out food to cook for breakfast.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sarah answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

Tony walked to Steve and elbowed him in the ribs. "What are we going to do about Loki?" Tony whispered to Steve, glancing back to make sure Sarah was not listening. "He can't stay here by himself."

"Do you think Sarah would want to watch him?" Steve whispered back, mixing the pancake mix.

Tony looked at Steve like he was crazy. Sarah watching Loki? Yeah he'd like to see that happen - Not."You're crazy. Did being stuck in ice mess up your brain cells?! " Tony exclaimed, arm flailing wildly.

"What's the problem?" Sarah asked, confusion written on her face.

"We were wondering..." Steve didn't get to finished his sentence cause Tony slapped his hand over his mouth. Steve gave Tony a disapproving glare.

"What he means is that we have ..." Tony trailed off when he saw Loki coming towards the kitchen door.

"Tony, I know you said wait but I didn't want to stay alone any longer." Loki said from the kitchen doorway.

"What the hell?!" Sarah screamed, glaring at Loki. "What is Loki doing here?"

"Sarah calm down," Tony gulped, and then looked at Steve."We are so busted."

" !" Sarah yelled, pointing to Loki, who just flinched at the rise of her voice. "Explain this situation to me right now!"

"Well you see.." Tony started, then pointed to Steve. "It' all Steves's fault."

"What?!" Steve sputtered in shock that Tony just blamed him, and the look Tony gave him made him mad. " ."

"Oh fine!" Tony confessed, rolling his eyes. "I said he could stay here, but, Sarah, I have a totally good reason for it."

"And do tell what the reason is for you to keep a criminal in your tower?" Sarah growled, glaring at Tony.

"Steve, you feed Loki, while I talk to Sarah in the living room."Tony told Sarah to follow him, and they walked to the living room. "Okay I'm going to get straight to the point." Tony started, running a hand through his hair. "Loki lost his memories; he doesn't remember anything at all. Me and Steve decided that we wouldn't tell S.H.I.E.L.D and the other Avengers about it."

"You really think that's a good idea, ? " Sarah questioned, shaking her head at him. "How do you even know he's not pretending?"

"I don't know, but it seems real to me and Steve." Tony explained. He was sure that Loki was not pretending, but he had no way to know that for sure. "Just trust us on this OK ?"

"Fine, I'll trust you on this, but one slip, if he makes one slip I'm going to report him to S.H.I.E.L.D and Miss Potts." Sarah pointed out, walking back to the kitchen, ending the conversation.

Tony followed her and saw Steve and Loki eating already and two place settings with food waiting to be eaten. "Thanks, Spangles." Tony said, as he sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So did you ask her?" Steve asked Tony, after he finished chewing his food in his month. Steve saw Tony shake his head no; Steve rolled his eyes. Figures Tony was scared of a pissed off Sarah.

"Ask me what?" Sarah piped up, glaring at Tony. " Seriously what more are you hiding?"

"What!? No!" Tony yelled, glaring at Steve. "Why is it always me everyone blame first!?"

"No, he's not hiding anything." Steve confirmed, trying to calm everyone down. Looking at his watch, and frowned. "We need you to watch Loki until we get back, because we have a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D in 45 minutes."

"Ah crap I forgot about that." Tony groaned, palming his face. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes you do." Steve replied, taking everybody's dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. "Just this one time, , that's all I ask."

"Well, since you asked, I'll do it." Sarah smiled at Steve. Tony couldn't help but stare in disbelief that she fell for Steve's charm.

"Loki, this is Sarah, Pepper's assistant friend. She will be looking after you until we get back OK?" Steve explained, looking Loki in the eyes.

"You promise?" Loki asked, scared. He didn't like them leaving him with this woman. There was a feeling he couldn't explain when he saw the way this woman was talking to them. He didn't like it, and he didn't like her at all.

"I promise." Steve said, smiling gently at Loki. Tony nodded along with what Steve was saying.

"Come on, Spangles, we gotta go." Tony rushed out, Steve following after him but not before giving Loki one last look.

Loki shifted from one foot to another at the way Sarah glared at him from across the room.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not your friend and never will be." Sarah growled, walking towards Loki until she in his face. "If I find out you are using them, I'll make you wish you stayed where you were last time."

Tony and Steve walked into the meeting room to see everyone already there.

"You're both late." Director Fury growled, narrowing his eyes at the both of them.

"Cool down, Fury, we're only 2 minutes late." Tony said, taking a seat next to Bruce.

"It's Director Fury." Fury scowled, eyes twitching. "I expect this of you, Stark. But not you, Rogers, you are never late to a meeting. I'll let this one pass. In future don't be late again."

"Yes, sir." Steve nodded, with a serious face. Steve saw Tony roll his eye and grin at him.

"So Victor Von Doom?" Bruce inquired, trying to get the meeting started.

"I had Natasha and Clint spy on Hydra." Director Fury started, arms folded behind his back. "Hydra and Victor Von Doom are working together building nuclear missiles. Strucker, the leader of Hydra had also recruited a staff of brilliant scientists, who are the nucleus of the Hydra branch and are called Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Hydra is close to building nuclear weaponry, and by doing that he will try to conquer Earth."

"So what do you want us to do?" Tony asked, leaning forward as Director Fury passed out the folders.

"You and Bruce will have to disable the missiles. According to Natasha's intel, they only made two so far. Rogers and Clint will watch your back." Fury explained He Held up a map labeled with red and blue dots."The red dots indicate where the guards are standing so you can avoid causing a riot; the blue dots indicate where the missiles are."

"We will be entering through the underground tunnel that will take us to the basement. Steve and Clint will take out the 3 guards, and you all will need to switch clothes except Tony." Natasha explained, showing them where to go on the map. "Once that's done Steve will use one of the guard's access cards to get into the lab. Tony and Bruce will be in the lab disabling the missiles, while Steve and Clint stay outside to guard the door."

"And what are you doing?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"Classified." Director Fury said, looking at Bruce.

"What a bunch of bullshit." Tony drawled, glaring at Fury. "You really think we're going to let her go in by herself. "

"So you expect us to go on a mission without knowing what Natasha doing?" Steve questioned, glaring at Fury. Steve never really liked Nick Fury, because he always had so many secrets, like the secret weapon he built that Tony has told him about. Steve will just ask Tony to see what Natasha is supposed to do once they get back to the tower.

"Yes,I do." Fury replied, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

"What if she gets hurt?" Steve remarked, slamming his palm on the table. "And we on the other side of the building!"

"Legolas, you have nothing to say? I know you like her." Tony reasoned, narrowing his eyes at the quiet man. "Won't you be sad or mad if she gets hurt?"

"Tony, you're taking this too seriously." Clint scowled, rolling his eyes. "She'll be fine."

"I trust Natasha to do what she have to do with or without getting injured." Fury answered, looking from Tony to Steve. "That is all. Take the folder with you and read over the information. "

"Well, I'm leaving. Is that all we have to do?" Tony scoffed, and got up from his seat, taking the folder with him. All eyes turned to him, Fury nodded. "Yeah, O., Steve, you coming?"

"Might as well, you're my ride." Steve muttered, getting up to follow Tony.

Loki was sitting on the couch while Sarah was in the chair on the right side of the couch, tapping away on her tablet.

Loki did not like Sarah. Everything he did she would follow him and watch him like he was doing something illegal.

Loki got up this time to use the bathroom. He was walking past the kitchen going towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?" He heard Sarah ask from behind him.

"I'm going to the bathroom, is that okay with you?" Loki growled, walking down the hallway.

He went into Tony's room and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. He used the bathroom then washed his hand.

Loki walked back to the living room once he finished doing his business and sat back on the couch.

"I meant to ask you something." Sarah began, putting down her tablet . "What do you remember? Besides your name."

"Nothing." Loki replied, eyeing the women. "Tony said I was a worker in his company."

"Really he said that. Well that's a lie." Sarah muttered with a hint of disgust. "Would you like for me to tell you about yourself?"

"He lied? What do you mean?" Loki asked as he stood up in disbelief. He thought he could trust Tony and Steve, but apparently they lied about his past. "What do you know about me?"

"You are a God named Loki Laufeyson. You have a brother named Thor and a mother named Frigga. Your father left you to die, but Odin saved you and also used you as a war bargain." Sarah explained, a glint of jealously in her eyes. "You are a murderer. You almost killed Tony. You killed hundreds of people in our world, Loki. Do you remember now!? Do you remember that nobody wanted you here, nobody liked you!"

Everything Sarah said bought flashes of pictures through his head. he saw a white haired man staring down at him with disappointment; he saw a woman with light red hair arguing with the white haired man. Next he saw a blond haired man looking at him sadly. The next flash he saw was red eyes staring at him.

"Stop!" Loki screamed, holding his head in his hands as it started to hurt. "Just stop are you doing this?!" Loki screamed.

"Because you are taking Tony away from me!" Sarah screamed, enraged. "He acted so different around you, like he liked you or something, but that won't happen cause I'll make you remember!"

Stop it! Stop it!

"That's it, Loki." Sarah cooed, smirking at his pain. "Remember, and when you do, stay the hell away from Tony, because he's mine."

"The pain! Make it stop!" Loki cried, falling to his knees. He didn't like this; he didn't like the red eyes that glared at him. He didn't like this pain. He wanted Steve and Tony; where were they? "Just stop please."

Black dots clouded his vision as the pain start getting worse and worse until finally Loki passed out from the pain.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tony yelled, looking from Sarah to Loki on the floor. "What the fuck, Sarah?! I told you to watch him not cause him pain or hurt him!"

"He's faking! He told me that, Tony!" Sarah lied, walking towards Tony. "He said he's just pretending to get back at you and Steve.

"Do you have evidence that he said that? " Steve asked from behind Tony. "Jarvis, what happened here?"

"Ms. Walker was trying to make Loki remember his past, and it caused Loki to have a severe headache, which led to a trauma in his head. He begged Ms. Walker to stop and asked her why she doing this." Jarvis began, telling Tony and Steve what happened. "She said because you, sir, are hers to have and Loki won't take you away from her. After that Loki ended up passing out."

Steve couldn't believe this. Sarah was trying to help Loki remember. Fine., But to do it so she could have Tony was crazy. Steve went to Loki on the floor. He bentdown and picked Loki up bridal style. "You handle this, Tony. I'll take Loki to your room then call Bruce."

"Okay." Tony nodded, turning back to Sarah. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"He should be dead Tony! He deserves to die!" Sarah yelled, glaring angrily at Tony. "He is going to take you away from me!"

"Me or the money I make, Sarah, or was it because Loki allies killled this Jasper guy you were going out with during the battle." Tony growled in disgust. He founded out, Sarah was on a date with Jasper, when the one of the Chitura came and killed him.

Sarah gasped. How did Tony know about Jasper? When Tony looked her up, when he was on his way to the S.H.E.I.L.D meeting. "I didn't mean for it to happen. We were walking, and he was so nice..."

"I don't really give a fuck." Tony interrupted Sarah, disinterest written all over his face. "So, you thought it was a good thing to hurt Loki, and you want to tell Loki that I'm yours. No, Sarah, I'm never your and never will be."

"You're picking Loki over me!?" Sarah yelled, poking Tony in his chest with her index finger. "He will fuck you and Steve over, and you both will be standing looking stupid, wondering how the hell did this happen, and I'll only have to say 5 words: I fucking told you so."

"Yes, Sarah, now get the hell out, don't even come back unless it's for work. And one more thing, Sarah, if you tell anyone about Loki I will make sure you are homeless before you can even blink your eyes." Tony threatened.

Sarah screamed in anger and marched to the elevator. "I promise you 4 hours ago I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't break promises, but I will tell you this again one wrong move and he's going to S.H.I.E.L.D and Miss Potts, and we'll see who have ghetto finally laugh."

Tony watched the elevator close as Sarah disappeared from his sight and sighed. He went to his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and went to the living and sat down on the couch.

"What the fuck is happening to my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here the next chapter for Forgettable ,so sorry for the wait I has a writer block on the Avengers mission. Please reviews people I mean so far I got like one, come on the more reviews that come the more I know that the story is interesting for everyone. Meanwhile, while I'm working on chapter 4 for this story feel free to read the other stories more chapters are coming! As always I would like to thank My2BrownEyes for helping me with this story I couldn't done it without you.**

Steve pulled out his phone to call Bruce, once he laid Loki down in Tony's bed.

Steve told Bruce about what just happened, then looked when he saw Tony walked in with two beer in his hand.

"Drinking really, Tony." Steve mumbled shaking his head, he can could see that Tony was drunk.

"Hey, Don't judge me." Tony slurred, opening another beer and taking a sip of the beer. "After what Sarah said, I need this. "

"What did she say? " Steve asked, walking over to the chair by the window and sat sitting down in it. "And wWhy did she do it? I think I have a feeling why, but I want you to tell me."

Tony sighed and pressed the cold beer bottle against his forehead, sitting at the end of the bed. "Oh, just this and that, and that she hates Loki, you know same old same old."

"Tony."

"Fine!" Tony scowled, chugging his beer, and glaring at Steve. "She was jealous and angry that Loki was with me and that his allies during the battle killed her boyfriend. She said that Loki is going to fuck us over blah blah, he's using us blah blah, and when we're standing there looking stupid she will say 'I fucking told you so'. "

"So basically she thinks Loki is faking? " Steve questioned, eyebrow raising.

"Bingo." Tony remarked, giving Steve a drunkenly thumbs up., he He brought up his bottle to take another sip;, when nothing came out he looked to see that it was empty. Throwing the bottle to the side, he picked up the other one he set to the side and opened it, but before he could take a sip, Steve was there taking the bottle away from him. "Hey!"

"You have hads enough for today." Steve murmured, walking to the bathroom and pouring the beer down the sink.

"Spangles, you could have just drink drunk the beer." Tony slurred, pointing at Steve. "It not like you can get drunk anyway."

"True, but if you hads another bottle, you would have died of alcohol poisoning. " Steve drawled, shaking his head at Tony. "I called Bruce, while you were speaking with Sarah, he said that the trauma won't be serious, but he will wake up with a headache."

"St...eve what are we going to do? " Tony hiccups, falling sideways on the bed, asleep.

Steve sighed and went to move Tony until he was lying next to Loki. Then he left the room, making sure to close the door.

Steve went to the kitchen and picked up the mission report on the table and went to the Den to read.

Sitting down on the couch Steve opened the folder and started to read, dreading what was going to happen when Loki wake woke up.

Loki woke to see Tony snoring in his face, breath reeking of alcohol.

Loki grimaced as he got up head pounding., he He wanted to wake Tony up, but decided against it and left the room to look for Steve.

Loki founded Steve in the living room, looking over a file;, he walked towards Steve and sat in the chair next to him.

Loki didn't know what to say or how to say it, but he felt betrayed that the two person people he thought he could trust has had lied to him.

Steve looked up when he saw Loki sat sit down in the chair., when When he saw the hurt look in Loki's eyes he sat up straighter, getting ready to explain why he and Tony did what they did to him, but Loki shook his head at him.

"I remember pieces of my life now, but not all." Loki started, rubbing his temple, while glaring at Steve. "All I know is that Thor is my brother and I have s a mother named Frigga, but there this one thing don't understand."

"What is that you don't understand?" Steve questioned, dreading the answer.

"That Tony has to lie and say I was a worker at his job, but instead I'm a God." Loki replied back, eyebrows raised. "What is so bad about me being a God, that you both have to lie about it? "

"Because we don't think it's something you are ready to know." Steve answered, closing the file and folding his arms across his chest.

Loki shot up from his seat in anger, glaring down at Steve. "You don't think I have to right to know something about myself?!" Loki shouted, eye flashing."Who do you think you are to keep to information about me and not tell me?."

"Cause if we tell you, this is exactly how you will act." Steve and Loki's eyes shot to the hallway to find Tony standing there watching them, with red eyes .from drsinking and only having a little sleep. "Jeez I can hear you from the bedroom yelling."

"How else am I suppose to act if you won't tell me! " Loki exclaimed annoyed, breathing harshly. "Just tell what you know about me! "

Steve and Tony saw a green spark, shoot from Loki fingers;, the light in the room started to flicker on and off. Tony and Steve realized that Loki's emotions fuel his powers and is causing it to be out of control. "Loki calm the fuck down!" Tony shouted when the glass vase exploded into pieces on the coffee table.

"I'll calm down when I want to." Loki snarled, eyes flashing brightly with magic, not realizing what he was doing."Now tell me what I want to know and it better be the truth."

"Loki, just calm down for a moment." Steve commented sighing, running a hand through his blond locks. "We will tell you what you want to know, since you will find out anyway."

Loki breathed deeply through his nose and sat back down in the chair, and the green sparks disappeared. Waving his hand in a way telling Steve to continue talking.

"Seriously, you're just going to tell him just like that, Spangles?" Tony questioned, sitting next to him. " If just has a

"Just tell me." Loki scowled at Steve, while rolling his eyes at Tony. "I can't promise not to get mad, but I'm sure I'll understand why you did it."

"Since you calmed down, I will tell you, but I'll only tell you a little., you You make may get a headache if I tell you more." Steve started, ignoring the glare he was getting from Tony. " You are from Asgard., it It is one of the Nine Worlds and home to the AEsir tribe of gods. Odin and his wife, Frigga rule the world, according to what your brother Thor told me, . Odin went to war with a race called the Frost Giants., during During the war he came across a baby, left to die,d and abandoned, ; he choose to take the baby and easier raise him as his own, buit the baby also brought peace between the Frost Giants and the AEsir."

"Wait, you forgot the part where Loki's skin is blue and that Odin used his him as a war bargain." Tony interrupted, shaking his head.

"That's all I'll tell you for today., in In 2 days I'll tell you some more, giving you two daystime to get your thoughts together about what I've told you. " Steve explained.,

Loki just silently got up from the chair and walked straight down the hallway towards Tony's bedroom and went inside.

Tony winced when he heard his bedroom door slammed shut, and looked at Steve. "Well he's taking it rather well."

"You sure about that? " Steve remarked, as a sound of glass breaking came from the bedroom. "Should we stop him? "

"Nah, he'd probably take it out on us." Tony answered, picking you up the mission report Steve put down not too long ago. "Let's just make plans about the mission. And by the time we're finished he'll be calm."

"Okay." Steve responded, then suddenly remembered the questioned he wanted to ask Tony. "Is there a way for you to find out what Natasha's mission is that Fury gave her?"

"Yeah, hold on let me get my tablet. " Tony said, getting up from the couch and went to his lab to get it.

Steve didn't have to wait long, because Tony was back 7 minutes later with the tablet in his hands.

"OK, Jarvis, hack into the shield programs and see what type of mission Natasha is doing." Tony ordered Jarvis, typing away on his tablet. "Hang on a minute,s Spangles."

"Sir, I've obtained the information you wanted." Jarvis said three minutes later.

"Well, what are ya waiting for; tell us." Tony drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Natasha's mission is to go to the Hydra office and steal the blueprints of the missile, ; he also equipped her with a flash drive to download all the information from the Hydra computer and also about the weapons." Jarvis explained.

"Are you fucking serious?" Tony growled, slamming his tablet down on the couch next to him. "He's still after the freaking weapons, so because I stop making weapons, he's going to try to make some of Hydra's weapons."

"We don't know for sure, Tony, maybe he just wants.." Steve started to explained, but only to be interrupted.

"Oh come on, Steve, seriously you think he's up to something good?!" Tony ranted, rolling his eyes. "He's looking for a way to make more weapons after I just told him that I wasn't doing it anymore, 'cause my weapons has have killed thousands of peoples. Never again, will that happen and yet he is here sinking so low as to steal the blueprints of the weapons of Hydra."

Steve silently let Tony ranted out his problems and anger about Fury.

"Do you still see good in him, Spangles?, do Do you think he should be doing this ?, cause 'Cause we all know you would agree with anything he says." Tony scowled, his arms gesturally gesturing wildly.

"Tony." Steve snapped, eyes narrowing. "What I do have nothing to do with the facts that Director Fury is asking Natasha to get the information and blueprints of the Hydra weapons."

"Well..."

"Enough." Steve demanded, standing up annoyed. "Lets talk about the mission another time. and rRight now we need to figure out what we're going to do about Loki."

"Who's going to watch Loki while we are gone on our mission to Hydra?" Tony asked, looking down the hallway were Loki disappeared through long ago.

"Let's just have Jarvis watch him, and he will report what loki Loki is doing to or if he's doing anything bad." Steve answered, getting up and stretching his back.

"Fine, Spangles. what What are you going to do about Nastahsa's mission?" Tony piped, wanting to know. "You going to let her do It it or not? "

"I don't know, Tony, 'cause I'd will be going against Director Fury's orders." Steve replied, sighing, letting his shoulder sag. "I'll think on It okay? "

"Whatever suits your boat." Tony said, shrugging his shoulder, but in his mind is ranting about Stove Steve and his too trusting personality.

#^_^#

Hydra,Greece, located in the Aegean Sea

14:50

"I can't believe I can't bring my suit." Tony murmured, walking beside Bruce and the other Avengers. "So Hulk will hulk protect me from these evil Hydra?"

"Iron-Man, you couldn't bring your suit 'cause it makes too much noise that they would have heard us coming." Steve explained, annoyed. This was all Tony talked about on the way to Hydra, and Steve was sick, well everyone was sick of it.

"Sure, Hulk would probably save you, you puny human." Bruce laughed, smiling at Tony as they walked through the forest surroundinged Hydra.

"Let's not get off topic." Natasha scolded Tony, shaking her head.

"Widow will be going to do what Fury ordered her to do, while the rest of us go to disable the missiles." Steve began, locking with everyone. Natasha pulled out a map and handed it to Steve.

Steve unfolded and spread it out. "OK, the black dots show the security cameras. Iron-Man is going to get Jarvis to make sure they can't see us or detect us. The red dots dedicate the enemy locations, and the blue will tell us where we need to go to get to the weapons lab." Steve pointed out, he looked to see everyone nodded in understanding. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, where is Jarvis exactly? " Clint wondered, looking at Tony.

"Here. Say hello to Legolas, Jarvis." Tony said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello, Sir." Jarvis' voice spoke through the phone.

"There. Now you know where Jarvis is." Tony said, smirking at him.

"Let's go." Steve ordered, shaking his head at Tony and Hawkeye. "We are heading to the basement door, Widow will unlock it, once inside we'll split from her, going separate ways."

As they walked to the basement door from the forest without being seen, Natasha went in front of the group to the door and pulled out a laser pen and aimed it toward the door lock, melting it.

Once they were all inside, Natasha handed everyone an earpiece, ; everyone put it in their ears before proceeding onward.

There was were two bodyguards in theirs way, Seeing that Steve looked back at Natasha and jerked his head towards the guards; Natasha nodded, knowing what she hads to do and silently sneaking behind one of the guard's back and poking him with a sleeping needle, before darting toward the other guard and stabbing him with the needle too.

Both guards felled to the floor asleep, . Steve walked towards Natasha and thanked her.

"Okay this is where we split from Widow." Steve remarked, looking at her. He still wasn't okay with what Fury had her doing, but this wouldn't be the first time she did something like this. "Be careful."

Natasha nodded and went to the left as the rest of the Avengers went room the right.

:_:

Once they made it to the lab without any problems or being seen, Steve sighed in relief.

"Me and Hawkeye will wait right here. If you hear anything from here just keep doing what you're doing, 'cause we'll handle it." Steve ordered sincerely.

"Yeah,yeah come on, Brucie, let's go disable some missiles, maybe with get some reward for this." Tony commented, grinning.

Tony walked into the lab with Bruce following behind him, and whistled when he saw the missile.

"OK, Hulk, you go to the other one while I do this one, and I will tell you what to do from there ." Tony said, walking toward the first missile. Bruce walked to the other one.

"Unscrew the top, I would say look for a red wire, but there's nothing but green, blue and black wire." Tony explained, pulling out his phone. "Jarvis I need you to do a deep scan on the missiles. "

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said.

A blue light shot from the phone and scanned the missile from right to left and back again.

"Sir, I would advise you to first cut the blue wire located by the slot plus on the right and slowly disconnect it from the power slot." Jarvis advised.

"OK, you heard that, Hulk?" Tony asked, getting to work, he pulled out pliers and looked for the blue wire Jarvis was talking about. Once he found it he applied the pliers on it and cut, then slowly pulled the wire from the slot with great care.

"Sir, they founded out that theirs system was hacked into." Jarvis said from the phone. "I believe this is the time where you do your work a bit faster."

"Shit, they founded out that Jarvis was hacking into theirs system." Tony cursed .to Steve throne through the earpiece, typing away on his phone. "Really, Jarvis, you choose this time to be .."

"We don't time for this, Iron-Man." Bruce interrupted Iron-Man and Jarvis' conversation.

"Iron-Man and Hulk, hurry up and close the missiles, so they won't know we disabled them, and me and Hawkeye will handled the guards." Steve ordered both Bruce and Iron-Man through the earpiece.

Tony quickly went to the first missile, while Bruce went to the second and they both quickly closed the missile tops, and made sure the wire was disconnected from the power source.

From outside Tony and Bruce could hear Clint and Steve fighting off the guards, but then a bullet went through the window.

Tony yelped and groaned when a bullet went through his shoulder;, grabbing his shoulder in pain, he felled to his knees.

Steve and Clint went inside when they heard Tony yelp and took in the scene.

"Tony!" Steve yelled while fighting off a Hydra agent that came towards him while he was distracted, before sprinting towards Tony. Steve went to Tony's side, and grabbed Tony his uninjured arm, and helped him up before wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, making Tony the injured man lean on him.

"We.. should have brought Point-Break." Tony muttered woozy from the blood lost.

"Shit, we need to get him out of here." Clint murmured, shooting the guard that was aiming a gun at him with an arrow. "Widow, where are you? "

"I'm on my way;, meet me by the door for the stairs; have Jarvis override the elevator and the door." Natasha shot out through the earpiece.

"On our way." Steve replied back, looking at Tony to make sure he was still awake. "Okay Iron-Man stay awake. We are going to get out here and get you to SHIELD."

Clint finished off the last two guards and looked through the door to see if more guards were coming. "Clear."

Steve nodded and told Bruce to get Tony's phone that hold Jarvis out of Tony his pocket. "Jarvis, find us the shortcut to the staircases. "

"Yes, sir." Jarvis spoken, through the phone. "A moment please."

"Hulk, you and Hawkeye will be in front, while I follow behind carrying Tony." Steve explained, telling everyone what they were suppose to do.

"Sir, go straight down the hall and turn left at the intersection." Jarvis voiced though the phone.

They walked down the hallway until they got to the intersectionthere and turned left right to find three Hydra guards, each with a gun in the hand aiming theirs way.

" Give up. Yyou are surrounded." One of the guards barked at them.

"Hawkeye."

Clint nodded and swiftly pulled out a smoke bomb arrow and shot it towards the guards. "Down!" Steve quietly yelled at Bruce, dropping down onto the floor, making sure Tony was not hurt in the process.

Automatic guns sounded throughout the hall. Clint crouched in the smoke by one of the guards and knocked him out then quickly took out the others.

Tony moaned when his shoulder was jolted by Steve pulling him to the floor. Steve and Bruce looked up when the smoke cleared and saw the guards knocked out on the floor with Clint above them.

"Clear." Clint said, grinning; it had been awhile since he had the pleasure of breaking someone up.

Steve nodded and slowly got up, carefully pulling Tony up with him. "Jarvis?"

"Continue forward; turn right then take the main stair down to floor one; forward again then at the first intersection look to your right, and you will see Widow and the stairs." Jarvis explained.

Steve nodded even though Jarvis can't couldn't see him and continued onward in the direction Jarvis gave them. Once at the intersection they looked right and saw Natasha waiting for them by the stairway door. "We need to get to the roof., Jarvis already alerted the S.H.I.E.L.D to come get us., Jarvis, open the door please." Steve said, waiting for Jarvis to open the door.

When the light turned green Steve and opened the door and started walking up the stairs, while category carrying Tony, and the others follow after him.

They made it to the rooftop to see the shield SHIELD helicopter waiting for them and some of the Hydra guards lying on the ground. Steve looked up in to the helicopter, squirting squinting his eyes against the sun, and saw Phil Coulson in there withinside holding a gun. Steve was shocked, Hhe turned to the others to see that they were shocked too.

Tony moaned and looked up, wondering what made Steve so tense, and was shocked to see Phil Coulson in front of him alive and breathing. "What the fuck? " Tony murmured pissed off.

Steve glanced down at Tony, before realizing they were still on Hydra turf and Tony was still bleeding. "Look we can talk about this later. For now let's get out of here and get Tony to the hospital." Steve ordered, narrowing his eyes at Coulson.

"Let's go." Coulson replied, nodding .

_T_T_

_"Tony, you are not but a weakling without yoru armor."_

_"Stark, it'd be better if you just give you suits away and go back to the life you were living."_

_"Man of Iron, we can't keep saving you."_

_"I'll be better, father. I promise I'll be better."_

_"You will never be strong."_

_"You're a disgrace to through the family."_

_"If you got there in time, you couldn't have saved me."_

_"You're You'll be forever to be alone."_

^O^

Tony woke up, forcing the scream that wanted to come out, back down his throat, then gasped when pain shot through his shoulder.

"Hey, Tony, just lay down; you're okay." Steve said, pushing Tony back on the bed with a hand on his chest.

"Where am I? " Tony asked, breathing harshly, looking around.

"You're at the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical center." Steve answered, watching Tony.

"Was it a dream, or is Phil alive?" Tony asked, rubbing his temple, to forget all the voices in his head.

"It wasn't a dream." A voice said from Tony's right. Tony looked yonder Philadelphiain wonder at Phil standing there with a blank look on his fairface.

"Phil." Tony whispered, eyes glazed over with hurt and betrayal. "How long? How long haveHave you been alive all this time?!"

"When I was in the room with Loki, yes he was able to injure me, and I did die., much My last words was were for Fury to use my death to motivated you and the Avengers., But Fury was able to get help and healed me. H, he asked me if I wanted to tell you, but I said no .. " Phil started to explain, but was interrupted.

"So you used us to get what you wanted." Tony said point blank, anger filling his eyes. "Instead of telling me you let me think you were dead! What else are you hiding, Phil? Are tell some more secret you have that you haven't told new about?! "

"Tony.." Steve spoke.

"If you tell me to calm down, I will blast your ass!" Tony yelled, opinion pointing his finger at Phil. "Aren't you mad, aren't you pissed about any of this? Oh wait let me guess, you're probably thinking he have had a good reason for doing this right? "

"No, I don't." Steve scowled, enraged. "I'm just as mad as you are. "

Tony's heart rate is going haywire, from all the anger he was feeling and, the pain in his shoulder that was getting worse and he could take.

Steve noticing this pressed a button on the remote by the bed.

"What did you just do? " Tony asked suddenly feeling drowsy.

"We will talk about everything later, Tony." Steve replied, watching Tony's eyes closed.

"Thank you." Phil said in relief. "I don't know what to say to him."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for him, 'cause the more he thinks about you and what you did the more he's going to drink when he gets home." Steve commented to Phil, staring down at him. "It's better if you don't show your face for a while."

Phil looked hurt that his idol is was telling him not to come near him and Tony. He understanding understood what he did was wrong, but he thought he was helping., Phil nodded and left the room.

Steve sighed and listening listened to Tony snoring. "Shit."

This time when Tony woke up he found himself in his bed in his tower, . N not caring how he got there Tony left his bedroom to make some coffee and clear his head.

Loki woke up, screaming a little from the same nightmare he had a day ago. He shakily ran a hand through his black silky hair and got out of bed to take a shower to get the sweat he got from his nightmare off of him.

Turning on the shower Loki stepped and a grabbed a towel and begin began scrubbing himself. The nightmare still running through his mind, those fingers that touched him made making him feel sick. How the fingers grazed across his skin squeezing and rubbing every inch of his body, tainting it with theirs darkness., Loki scrubbed harder trying to clean those disgusting fingers away. Blood started to pour down his arm from the rough scrubbing, but Loki didn't see what he was doing. Because hHe was still stuck inside the nightmare.

Loki screamed when a rough hand grabbed the towel from him and looked up to see Tony looking at him with eyes full of uncertain. "I think you're are clean now." Tony pointed out, pointing to Loki bloody arms. "Anymore I'll probably see your bones. "

"Why are you here? " Loki growled, pulling his arms out of Tony's hands."Didn't anyone tell you that it isn't okay to invade a man's privacy?"

"Have you met me? I'm the master of invading people's privacy." Toby Tony said, with a grin.

"How did you know? " Loki asked, pulling his arm out of Tony's hands.

"Jarvis told me." Tony replied, pulling Loki out of the shower and turning it off.

"Who's Jarvis?" Loki asked, not seeing anybody but Tony in the bathroom with him.

"Oh, yeah Jarvis is my A.I. as in my artificial intelligence. he He's like a human-like intelligence exhibited by machines or software. " Tony explained, going through the cabinet under the sink for the first aid kit. "Say hi, Jarvis."

"Hello, Loki." Jarvis said."Nice to meet you."

"Jarvis was the one watching you while we were gone on our mission. " Tony said, getting the first aid kit once he founded it and pulled out the bandages. "Come here, I need to clean then wrap it up."

Loki walked, until he was in front of him and hold held out his arms. "Thank you. "

"You're welcome., so So do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"No." Loki point blank said.

"Why not? " Tony remarked, cleaning his wound with alcohol, Loki hissed at the slightest pain that shot through body.

"Because it have has nothing to do with you." Loki replied to Tony's question.

Tony rolled his eyes and wrapped the bandage around both of Loki arms making sure it was tight and not loose."You know I used to have nightmares too, You know how I got over it ?"

"How?" Loki asked, curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"I talked about it, and you should too." Tony replied, smiling at Loki.

"I'll think about it." Loki murmured.

"Alright, now let's go see what Steve is up to, oh and tomorrow you have to stay in my room. the The other Avengers are coming and I guarantee you, if they find you here they will go batshit crazy." Tony said laughing and walked out the bathroom with Loki following him from behind.

Loki secretly smiled behind Tony's back and followed him out of the bathroom, but the nightmare was still in his head, waiting for him to let down his guard.

O_o

The Chitauri didn't know how to tell their master, Thanos that Loki has had escaped.

One of the Chitauri decided that he was going to tell The Head of The Chitauri, so that The Head will be the one to tell Thanos.

"What do you want?" The Head of The Chitauri growled at the Chitauri standing front of him.

"Sir, Loki has escaped, when two of the guards tried to bring him in for torture." The Chitauri replied, and back away when The Head of The Chitauri's glare intensified and walked towards him.

"How did escaped? " He roared, grabbing the Chitauri by his neck and shaking him hard. "You should've been extra cautious."

"The chain was loose, and he was able to break it by using a little magic he has had left." The Chitauri choked out, grabbing at the hand at his throat . "We didn't know that this would happen, but one of the guards said that Loki had been using a little of his magic every day to break the chain, but he didn't think it would break."

"I'll deal with you and the guards later; you bunch of weaklings can't even handle a God, and now he's gone!" He yelled and threw the Chitauri across the room and went to see his Master. Knocking on the door, he entered once his Master replied for him to come in.

"What is it?" Thanos asked, hands folded behind his back, looking at The Head of The Chitauri from behind his deck.

"Loki has escaped, Master." The Head of The Chitauri told Thanos. "One of the guards said that he was able to break loose from his chain that the Asgardians had given us."

"And when had you noticed this, Chitauri?" Thanos snarled, narrowing his eyes. "To me, it seems like the Asgardians wanted him to escape if they gave us a chain that cannot hold every inch of his magic."

"I was just notified today 13 minutes ago." He replied, bowing down.

"Ah, I was waiting to see which one of you imbeciles would tell me, I've long ago knew known that Loki escaped." Thanos growled in rage, red eyes flashing. " Prepare some guards, we are going to Asgard."

"Yes, Master. " The Head of The Chitauri replied, turning to leave.

"It seems like we need to have a talk Odin." Thanos snarled to himself, once he was alone. "A talk indeed. "


End file.
